


Cold

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also near the end of the war, Angst, Gen, He was supposed to be happy gdi, It was supposed to be fluffy, Leon is a dick, Pre-War, a very vague and not detailed snowball fight for plot reasons, ha haha?, or something like that, spoilers for hoshido route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could someone be blessed with such a perfect family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

_ How did things come to this?  _

 

-

 

“What?! What do you mean you don’t wanna go outside?!” Elise all but shrieked as tears began to gather at the edges of her eyes. Leon, ever the soggy blanket, refused to leave the warmth of the Northern Fortress for the icy chill of the great outdoors.

 

“It’s too cold to enjoy the weather. If you wish to lose a limb outside then please be my guest.”

 

It seemed Leon’s response only served to make Elise even more upset, because tears were about to be spilt, that was, until Camilla seemingly materialized behind Leon and grabbed him under the arms to hoist him out of his sitting position and into a standing one. Before Leon could open his mouth to object further he was ushered out by a calmly smiling older sister and shortly followed by the younger sister, who was more than pleased that Leon had ‘agreed’ to come outside with her.

 

Marx had watched the whole ordeal go down over the top of his reading glasses. He was the only one left in the foyer. Kamui was already outside. What kind of older brother would he be if he didn’t partake in some family time? So Marx removed his reading glasses, bookmarked his tome and stood from his chair before he hurried out to join the rest of his siblings.

 

Needless to say, it was cold outside. Very cold. The snow was somewhere in between soft enough to sink in and hard enough to stand on without snowshoes. With every step Marx took he sank about 2 inches into the snow and regretted not putting on a coat at least. He had been in such a rush to be with his family he had completely forgotten about it. Oh well. 

 

In the minute it took to get outside, Kamui was already rolling up snow into balls for a snowman with the ‘help’ of Elise, who seemed to only be able to roll snow barrels and not balls. Kamui hardly seemed to care when Elise called herself out on it and only said that the snow barrels would make a really cool middle for the snowman they were going to build. 

 

On the flip side, Camilla was trying to get Leon to participate in the snow day. Both of them were poorly dressed for the cold just as Marx was. Leon only had on a white blouse and his trousers while Camilla wore a rather revealing black top with trousers nearly identical to Leon’s save for the different size. It was no wonder Leon was shivering already, though Camilla wasn’t shivering in the slightest.

Marx could hear their bickering from where he stood just yards away from the action. 

 

“Oh come now, don’t you want to spend time with your siblings?”

 

“I already spend enough time with you all as it is! And i-it’s too c-cold outside to enjoy myself anyhow!”

 

“Aw, would it help if I went back inside to get you a blanke-”

 

“Don’t baby me!”

 

Camilla only chuckled as one of her hands came down to ruffle Leon’s hair only to be brushed away at the last second with a shout of “I’m no longer a child!”. Marx smiled fondly at the scene, absent mindedly tucking his hands into his pockets due to the cold air. How could someone be blessed with such a perfect family?

 

The crown prince was drawn from his thoughts by a call of his name. It seemed Kamui and Elise were almost done with their snowman but were struggling with the head.

 

“Hey! Marx, come help us with this!” Kamui was doing his best to help Elise but it seemed the snow ball they had made was a bit too heavy for them to handle. With a chuckle Marx tromped through the snow and helped with the positioning of the snowman’s head. The snowball in itself wasn’t hard to get on top of the snowman with the help of Kamui, however, it was keeping it balanced that proved to be most of the challenge. Under Elise’s careful calls of “No! To the left! Actually, a little to the right! Back a bit! Wait a little more to the left!” The snowball balanced upon the rest of the snowballs without the danger of it falling. 

 

Despite the cold Kamui broke a sweat and needed to sit down and take a breather as Elise spoke of what they were going to put on the snowman.

 

“Probably a carrot for a nose. Oh, and maybe coals for eyes- and a scarf, so it won’t get cold!”

 

Both Marx and Kamui held their tongues. Leon did not.

 

“The snowman is made of ice! It’s already cold- also it’s not even alive.”

 

Elise looked to be a mix of heartbroken and angry but there was one emotion that was clear in her eyes. 

 

Betrayal. 

 

“Leon- you bully! You meanie head! I hate you!” 

 

Camilla took a step away from  Leon, arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head disapprovingly. Even Kamui, who was ever the neutral, looked unimpressed with the blond haired bookworm. 

 

“What?” Leon seemed to be confused at the sudden turning of his siblings against him. “I was simply telling the trut-”

 

Leon didn’t even get to finished what he wanted to say as a snow ball hurtled through the chilly air and into his shoulder. 

 

The culprit was already balling up more snow as Leon attempting to make sense of what had happened. Elise, gentle Elise, had hurled a snowball at him. A snowball. And she was just about to hurl another one. Leon’s eyes widened, hands flying up to shield his face. 

 

“Wait- I apolo-”

 

The snowball collided nowhere near his face. Perhaps it was because he was so far away, or maybe it was because Elise just had poor aim, but the snowball had crashed somewhere with enough force that Leon had been brought to his knees.

 

Marx should have been concerned, but he wasn’t. His younger brother needed to be humbled from time to time.

 

The matter should have ended there but Elise must have felt as if she was on a roll and soon everyone was fleeing her barrage of snowballs. 

 

Kamui was fortunate enough to have been able to take cover behind a barren tree but Marx had taken a hit to the leg already so taking cover wasn’t necessary. 

 

As he ducked another snowball Marx quickly fashioned a snowball and sent one of his own towards Elise, needless to say it took Elise by surprise. Had she expected to throw snowballs without retaliation? 

 

The snowball missed its mark just barely.

 

Marx had to dodge several more snowballs thrown his way after that, it seemed they were playing on her turf.

 

For a minute or two it was just Elise and Marx throwing snowballs at each other but when it became clear that Marx was losing Kamui rushed to his aid, jumping out from behind the safety of the tree to throw snowballs at Elise, forcing her to retreat behind a snow-covered statue of their father. 

 

Feeling left out, Camilla joined in, however, she only seemed to aim for Marx, Kamui was able to resume his snowball assault without much opposition while Marx took the brunt of the attack. 

 

Leon attempted to sneak away but Elise wouldn’t let him go so easily so she threw more snowballs at his retreating figure, laughing shrilly all the while. It was rather cruel, but after what he had said earlier Leon had it coming to him, which was why Marx joined in, hurling his own snowy ammunition at his younger brother. Kamui even joined in, but he had purer intentions as he called for Leon to join in on their snowball fight. 

 

Leon, who felt like he was being attacked in both senses, had grown tired of being bullied and decided that enough was enough before he whipped out Brynhildr and cast a quick spell that causes trees to spring forth from the frozen earth, showering snow on the unlucky victims near by.

 

Camilla and Kamui managed to escape the downpour of snow, being too far away from the tree to be affected. Elise dived away at the last second and Marx could only curse his slowness as he was buried by at least three feet of snow.

 

Everything was a mix between light and dark for only a few seconds. The snow was blindingly white but it covered his eyes and there was no accurate way to describe the colour. The only way to describe it properly was: cold. It was freezing. Marx shook his head a few times, snow dislodging itself from his golden locks and face before falling to become one with the rest of the snow on the ground.

 

The eldest prince grunted and shoved a hand into the snow drift he was buried in an attempt to free himself, but the snow was too soft to support his hand and he only succeeded in shoving his entire arm into the snow. He grumbled to himself and dug his arm out from the snow and settled on a new tactic: digging himself out with his numb hands. 

 

He only paused his digging when he heard a loud “Victory!” And an equally loud groan of defeat. 

 

It seemed Elise had shoved a handful of snow down the back of Leon’s shirt.

 

The blond haired prince sulked as he untucked his shirt to get the melting snow out of his clothes, complaining to Camilla about how he didn’t deserve such harsh treatment. Camilla only smiled that motherly smile of her’s and helped brush the rest of the snow off of Leon, promising him there would be hot tea waiting for him once they returned to the great indoors. 

 

Marx chuckled and smiled to himself , continuing his task so that he might be able to head inside as well. Luckily for him, Kamui and Elise had noticed his predicament and hurried to his aid, offering their hands to their older brother with smiles warm enough to lessen chill he was feeling. 

 

He couldn’t help but return their smiles as he took their hands.

 

Marx felt as though he was the most blessed man in the world at that time. 

 

Surely they would remain this close for the rest of their days. 

 

-

 

_ “Noooooo!” _

 

Such a heart wrenching scream should tear his heart asunder, should make him feel some semblance of pain. 

 

But it did not.

 

Marx’s heart is cold and numb. 

 

All she had wanted was for them to cease fighting, to lay down their blades and work things out like they had been able to do in the past. All she had wanted was peace. All she had wanted was for her family to be whole once more.

 

And he was the one too stubborn to see, too prideful to listen, too duty bound to care.

 

Gods.

 

He is cursed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I spent about 5 hours on this and I have some regrets. 
> 
> Marx's Dialogue during the Anna on the Run DLC messed me up
> 
> How could they with a clear conscious


End file.
